


Synopsis: Judgment Day

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Judgment Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Judgment Day

**JUDGMENT DAY**

For three years now, Joe Dawson has placed his friendship for Duncan MacLeod over his obligations to the Watchers. Morality before rules. Humanity rather than bureaucracy. 

The Watchers, dominated by Jack Shapiro, have discovered his dual loyalty and they are royally pissed. They blame Joe and MacLeod for a rash of Watcher killings and they demand vengeance. The relationship between Mac and Joe is tested to its limits and emerges stronger than ever. This is part one of a two-parter. 

_New Characters:_

**JACK SHAPIRO** \- Joe's boss, high official in the Paris branch. 

**DAVID SHAPIRO** \- his son, assigned to replace Joe as Duncan's watcher. 

**CHARLIE** \- nasty, pompous, self-righteous lowlife Watcher...assistant to Jack Shapiro. 

**JACOB GALATI** \- Immortal stalking the Watchers and killing them. We do not know why, yet. 

* * *

Joe's Bar 

Joe's immersed in his blues,   
But the phone pulls him back,   
On the line is his boss-   
His good buddy, Jack.   
Joe can't believe-   
The words Jack has said,   
'Duncan MacLeod-   
The Highlander's.... _dead._ ' 

'There's no mistake?'   
There are tears in Joe's eyes,   
MacLeod, he was certain-   
Deserved the grand Prize.   
'He was my assignment,'   
Softly into the phone,   
  
'I'll take the next plane,   
And complete it...alone.' 

The Barge, Paris 

The cab driver senses-   
That something is wrong,   
But, Joe waves him off,   
Resolved to be strong,   
He commences to tape-   
(No tears, he has vowed)   
'Terminal report-   
On Duncan MacLeod.' 

The 'terminal' subject-   
Comes jogging toward Joe,   
The last time they met-   
Was in the dojo,   
Joe tied him up-   
On that infamous day,   
Then set MacLeod free-   
To sail to Marseilles. 

Joe breathes his relief,   
Then complains with a hiss,   
'Someone is gonna-   
Catch hell for this,'   
A car has pulled up,   
And, to Duncan's dismay,   
He watches Joe snatched-   
And kidnapped away. 

Mac sprints to the car,   
Jumps onto its roof,   
Clutches the roof rack,   
But isn't shockproof,   
He's thrown from the car,   
They rev up and go,   
Who are these people?   
And why'd they grab Joe? 

Later 

The mist from the river-   
Parts briefly, disclosing-   
A mysterious figure,   
Silent, imposing,   
As Mac sits alone...   
At his desk, he's aware-   
An Immortal's nearby,   
Lurking, out there. 

MacLeod never cringes,   
Nor does he hide,   
He readies his sword,   
Boldly stepping outside...   
Into the fog-shrouded-   
Tunnel, he'll go,   
Perhaps this Immortal-   
Knows something of Joe. 

He announces his name...   
And clan like he does,   
From a dark recess issues-   
A powerful Buzz,   
His sword slashes down,   
He hasn't much choice,   
But, his swing is cut short-   
By a familiar voice. 

_Methos!_ Mac almost-   
Took his friend's head!   
One more centimeter,   
He would have been dead,   
When Methos recovers,   
Mac tells him of Joe,   
Maybe Mac is the target-   
Of some unknown foe. 

Mac questions the Old Guy,   
'Who wants Dawson hurt?'   
Methos tells him, the Watchers-   
Are on highest alert.   
'Security's intense,   
I did not dare-   
Go to your barge,   
Someone might see me there.' 

Mac wants him to ask-   
Some questions, and pry,   
Says Methos, 'Adam Pierson-   
Isn't _that_ kind of guy.'   
'You owe it to Joe,   
For never disclosing-   
That you, an Immortal-   
As a Watcher is posing.' 

'That was _his_ choice,'   
Methos gets self-defensive,   
'Yes, it was,' Mac points out   
Gentle counter-offensive,   
'Okay,' relents Methos,   
'For years I have managed-   
By losing my conscience,   
Now he finds it, undamaged.' 

New Watcher Headquarters, Lyon France 

A large children's playroom,   
Sundry toys greet the eye,   
A blindfolded Dawson,   
'Who are you? Where am I?'   
They take off the blindfold,   
Then, at once disappear,   
They leave Joe to wonder-   
What's going on here? 

The Barge 

Jacob Galati-   
Pulls up on his bike,   
He checks out the barge,   
In a manner, catlike   
A Watcher's observing,   
We see his tattoo,   
It's David Shapiro,   
And to Jacob...brand new. 

Park Bench 

A clandestine meeting,   
Can't trust telephones,   
Methos and Mac,   
Speak in low undertones,   
'They're watching your barge,   
Your phone's tapped as well,   
It's not an Immortal,   
But Watcher personnel.' 

'Dawson was nabbed...   
By his own people...why?'   
Methos stops feeding-   
The pigeons, to sigh...   
'All I know is the rumor,   
They say that the reason-   
Is the Watcher Tribunal-   
Will try Joe for treason!' 

Former Watcher Headquarters for   
Western Europe 

Nobody's home!   
The building's been sold,   
The agent repeats-   
Everything she has told-   
To that guy on the bike,   
Mac passed him just now,   
He's an Immortal,   
If he's involved...how? 

New Watcher Headquarters, Lyon France 

Joe's been abandoned-   
Amidst the bright toys,   
They've now come for him-   
The two Watcher boys,   
Manhandling him roughly,   
(No respect do they show),   
Down to an underground-   
Chamber, they go. 

Left alone in the dark...   
Joe calls aloud...'Why?   
If it's money you're after-   
You've got the wrong guy.'   
'There's no mistake, Joe...'   
Speaks a voice from the gloom,   
Jack Shapiro, with Charlie-   
Both there, in the room. 

Joe's head is spinning,   
He can't comprehend-   
'You're my own people...   
Jack-you're my _friend!_ '   
'That is precisely-   
Why my task exists...   
I'll render judgment,'   
'For _what_?' Joe persists. 

'Tell him,' (to Charlie),   
Who's a glorified clerk,   
He lists Joe's infractions,   
Reads them off like a jerk,   
'Betraying your oath,   
With Immortals, consorting,   
Submitting false records,   
Watcher Chronicles, distorting.' 

When Joe denies all-   
Jack announces, 'You've crossed-   
The line. In three years-   
Eighty agents, we've lost,   
In the previous fifty-   
We lost only two,   
I attribute this to-   
MacLeod's friendship with you.' 

'You should have kept-   
Your mouth _shut,_ ' berates Jack   
'Fine,' Joe contends...   
'I'll resign, won't look back,   
And keep the gold watch,'   
Charlie carps, 'We must set...   
An example-If guilty-   
_Execution,_ you'll get!' 

Outside Watcher Headquarters 

Mac darts between trees,   
To escape from detection,   
But, he senses an Immie-   
Heading in his direction.   
Jumping out at each other,   
They assume combat stance,   
It's Methos again!   
Could this be romance? 

'You shouldn't be here!'   
'And you _should_?' teases Mac,   
'Okay, I owe Joe,   
I'm paying him back,'   
How to break in?   
Together, they'll use-   
Centuries of stored wisdom-   
To concoct a ruse. 

Headquarters Gate, Evening 

Adam Pierson must enter-   
For work, necessary-   
His research is crucial,   
He needs the library,   
'You're not on the list,'   
Says the guard, 'That is that,'   
Pierson explodes,   
Crying, 'Bloody bureaucrat!' 

That little diversion-   
Was all MacLeod needed,   
He climbs up the wall-   
Goes in, unimpeded,   
With an unconscious guard-   
In a fireman's carry,   
Mac breaks in the playroom,   
To Joe: 'Let's not tarry.' 

'There are guards everywhere!'   
Joe, nodding 'I know.'   
He points out the cameras,   
Mac double-takes...'Oh.'   
'Nice of you to come by.'   
Joe fakes a slight drawl,   
'Don't mention it, Joe'   
Neither likes this at all. 

The Underground Chamber 

'Duncan MacLeod-   
Followed you... _HERE_???   
This is a mess!'   
Jack's tone is severe,   
'The oath that Joe took...   
He trashed with impunity,   
No Immortal should know-   
Of the Watcher community.' 

Jack glares at MacLeod,   
'How many have you told?'   
'Just those I trust,'   
Mac's composure's on hold,   
'And those that _you_ trust...   
Do you trust whom _they_ told?   
Joe...do you see-   
This cannot be controlled?' 

'It all ends in DEATH!   
They're your sisters and brothers!   
Detroit, New York, Rome...   
How many others?'   
Snaps Mac, 'Joe did not-   
Break his oath...that's untrue,   
When I tracked _HIM_ down-   
He covered for you.' 

'When Darius was killed,   
The Chronicle he left-   
Led to the bookstore,   
My mind was bereft...   
To track Darius' killers-   
Was my single aim,   
_Other_ Watchers were sloppy,   
_They_ blew the game. 

Joe adds, he was forced-   
To tell Mac about Horton-   
Or else Mac would think-   
Watchers wanted to shorten-   
The lives of Immortals,   
In flashbacks they walk...   
Both Duncan and Joe,   
Their first prolonged talk. 

'Horton considered   
All Immortals fair game,   
Didn't care whom he killed,   
Good, bad...all the same.'   
Flashback to the church-   
Where Darius died,   
Murdered by Horton,   
How the Highlander cried! 

Jack charges Joe-   
'You were not loath-   
To cherish MacLeod-   
More than your oath,'   
Charlie chimes in,   
In a manner reptilian,   
'You used _us_ to find-   
And meddle with Killian.' 

Cut to the bar,   
Another flashback-   
Amanda's convincing-   
Joe to help Mac.   
They were estranged,   
But Joe couldn't quell-   
His desire to get Mac-   
Set free from that cell. 

Killian shot Mac,   
Then locked him up tight,   
Killian's Watcher-   
Told Dawson that night,   
Dawson felt Killian's-   
Methods extreme-   
So he and Amanda-   
Saved Mac, as a team. 

Jack asserts, 'Joe, you've broken-   
The rules all these years,   
You betrayed us and then-   
Misjudged us...your peers.'   
MacLeod yells, 'Joe did-   
What had to be done!'   
Mac disarms his guard,   
Now he holds a gun. 

Mac shoves Charlie down-   
On the desk, and demands,   
'How long would you've gone-   
With blood on your hands?'   
With Joe's help, Immortals-   
Like Ward, Barnes, are gone,   
How long would you let-   
Their killings go on?' 

In a flashback, Joe shares-   
Information he gleaned-   
On Nicholas Ward...   
That bloodsucking fiend,   
Ward married for money,   
Then viciously popped-   
His mates and their families-   
Before he was stopped. 

When Mac took Ward's head,   
He ended the list-   
Of innocent mortals-   
That this 'vampire' dismissed-   
As useless...except-   
To provide him with booty,   
Joe helped to save lives-   
By performing this duty. 

'Joe's duty was to-   
The Watchers,' states Charlie,   
(Since Mac let him up-   
He resumed being snarly),   
'Joe's punishment is-   
Prescribed by our code,   
He flaunted the Rules,   
Now the penalty's owed.' 

And, the penalty is.....?   
To Mac, Joe explains...   
'Tomorrow, they're going-   
To blow out my brains,   
It's a tradition,'   
With a smile, fatalistic,   
Upon hearing this-   
Mac goes ballistic! 

' _You can't do that!_   
You're not his peers,   
Let him be judged-   
By those, who for years-   
Have been forced to stand by-   
And observe helplessly-   
As innocents died-   
Murdered mercilessly.' 

Scoffs Charlie: 'You're not-   
In this organization,   
You haven't a say-   
In this situation,'   
' _Then who speaks for Joe?_ '   
MacLeod demands further-   
'You want an excuse-   
To allow you to murder!' 

'You want a trial?   
Okay,' submits Jack,   
After coaching from Charlie-   
Jack stares hard at Mac,   
'With this proviso-   
When the verdict is read,   
If Joe is found guilty-   
You too, will be dead.' 

'Don't do it, Mac,'   
In Joe's eye, a tear-   
To think that this friend-   
Whom he holds so dear-   
Could die, because Joe-   
Disregarded his oath-   
'Agreed,' says MacLeod.   
He speaks for them both. 

The Playroom 

MacLeod's ripping out-   
The camera and mike,   
'Let's change the décor-   
To something we like,'   
Free from surveillance,   
Joe Dawson comes clean,   
'I've doctored reports...   
Things I didn't want seen.' 

A Dark Street 

Jacob Galati-   
Is prowling the street,   
He has an agenda-   
Making sure he will meet-   
David Shapiro,   
'I'm one of you,'   
To allay David's fears-   
Jacob shows his tattoo. 

'There's an Immortal-   
With the same name as you,'   
'I know,' says Galati-   
'He just ran you through.'   
With a satisfied smirk,   
Jacob rams in his knife,   
Then the tattoo's rubbed out,   
Just like David's life. 

Watcher Headquarters   
The Underground Chamber 

'They gathered the big shots,   
This forum is drastic,'   
'We're a hot ticket,'   
MacLeod quips, sarcastic,   
Jack walks in saying-   
He didn't sleep well,   
Joe slept, 'like a baby,'   
Yet, both look like hell. 

Pompous old Charlie-   
Begins with a bang,   
'Joe's crimes escalated,'   
Cites his harangue,   
'Reports falsified,   
Lies in the record,   
To cover a personal-   
Past that was checkered.' 

'You wrote that MacLeod-   
Fought Armand Thorne-   
Because of a personal-   
Grudge he had borne,   
You neglected to state-   
Thorne killed Lauren Gale.   
She was your lover...   
Did your memory fail?' 

Flashback to Joe,   
Watching Lauren's attack,   
He pounded the door   
But, the glass wouldn't crack!   
He sought out MacLeod,   
Begged for his aid,   
Mac promised to finish-   
The job with his blade. 

Mac tells the tribunal,   
'Inevitably...   
I would have fought Thorne,   
It was meant to be,   
Joe was the spark,   
There is no denying,   
But killing Thorne saved-   
Many others from dying.' 

Charlie keeps on...   
To Joe, 'You admit...   
That _you interfered!_ '   
(This bastard won't quit!)   
'I admit I am human,   
And loved Lauren well,   
If you want an apology...   
You can go to hell!' 

Suddenly, there's a Buzz-   
As wide as a mile,   
The researcher Pierson-   
Has appeared at the trial,   
He's 'found' an old journal-   
That a Watcher compiled,   
In the course of 'research,'   
'Must have been misfiled.' 

'This Watcher knew Methos-   
Many centuries ago,   
Think of the wonders-   
He was privileged to know,   
But, he feared to share-   
The knowledge he'd gained-   
Discovery meant-   
Certain death was ordained.' 

'Let us record-   
Accounts that exhibit...   
Truth shared by friends,   
Free of rules that inhibit.'   
Against this contention-   
Their minds are dead-set,   
They show 'Pierson' out,   
His ideas are a threat. 

MacLeod now speaks up   
'When Joe 'interfered,'   
Horton was stopped,   
He had engineered-   
The killing of mortals-   
And Immortals, alike,   
And Joe helped abort-   
An even worse strike.' 

'Joe did not share-   
Any secrets with Kalas,   
Kalas tortured a Watcher-   
With degenerate malice,   
From him, he extracted-   
By torture, retrieved-   
The link to the disc-   
That _your_ man conceived.' 

'Kalas learned on his own-   
And had he prevailed-   
Our Game, to the world-   
He would have unveiled.'   
Flashback to that scene-   
High up on the Tower,   
Where good conquered evil-   
Through the Highlander's power. 

Joe adds, 'Kalas would-   
Have demolished you all-   
Had not Mac and I-   
Worked as one, for his fall.'   
Jack decides that: 'No longer-   
Can this be rehashed,   
This is what's clear-   
Your oath-it was trashed.' 

Duncan responds.   
His passion is deep,   
'I've spent my life fighting-   
Those who hold life cheap.   
If you value Joe's life-   
Less than your rules,   
You are evil like them,   
Not human, just ghouls.' 

To his pleas for humaneness-   
The jurors now listen,   
Then a message arrives,   
As Jack reads, his eyes glisten   
Abruptly Jack states,   
'This trial is now done!   
Another dead Watcher!   
It's David, my son!' 

'He was Dawson's replacement,   
I blame both of you,'   
To the jury, 'Consider-   
The fate of these two,'   
'No need to retire,   
They're guilty, we say!'   
Jack's grief has decided-   
The verdict this day. 

The Playroom 

For this biased verdict-   
MacLeod has no use,   
He knocks out two guards,   
Prepares to break loose,   
But, Joe will not go-   
His honor won't let him,   
He knew what ignoring-   
The rulebook would get him. 

'I knew the deal-   
When I signed on,'   
Joe's staunch and unmoving-   
Like an automaton,   
Dawson's resolve's-   
Agonizing for Mac,   
He entreats. 'You'll be shot!   
And you're _not_ coming back!' 

'If you change your mind-   
Here are the keys,'   
In Mac's tortured eyes-   
The unspoken hope, 'Please'   
Joe whispers, 'Good-bye,   
Duncan MacLeod,'   
Mac cannot say-   
His farewell aloud. 

Outside, A Street 

Mac tells Methos, 'He'll die-   
Without saying a word.   
Should I die as well?'   
'Of course not. Absurd!   
You need a vacation,'   
Chides Methos, 'I hear-   
New Zealand is nice-   
This time of year.' 

'You and I,' Mac continues,   
'We've done all we can,   
Why should I return-   
For that stubborn man?'   
'Of course not, it's senseless.'   
Inside Methos knows,   
Mac's life is connected,   
Intimately with Joe's. 

Courtyard, Watcher Headquarters   
Next Morning 

The Watchers stand waiting-   
To see justice done,   
Joe breathes the sweet air,   
Feels the warmth of the sun,   
Shapiro's remorseful,   
'But principle's bigger,'   
Joe: 'Your order...not principle's-   
Pulling the trigger.' 

Joe's last request...   
To Jack, deeply cuts,   
'Shoot me yourself,   
I hate that putz!'   
He indicates Charlie,   
But Jack cannot do it,   
The gun goes to Charlie,   
The 'putz' will see to it. 

As Jack drives away,   
Joe remarks of his crony,   
'I couldn't watch either,   
This sick ceremony,'   
But, over the fence,   
Galati is climbing,   
Twelve Watchers together!   
What exquisite timing! 

Joe's eyes scan the sky,   
Charlie says, 'On your knees,'   
'Not in this lifetime,'   
(Not for this sleaze),   
The pistol is cocked,   
Joe crosses his chest,   
Closes his eyes,   
Bravely going to his rest. 

But, that gun never fires,   
Charlie is downed!   
Along with the others,   
Joe topples to the ground!   
Jacob Galati-   
Has shot every one-   
Of these miserable Watchers...   
And, he's only begun. 

Outside Headquarters 

Duncan's come back,   
One last try for Joe,   
He can't leave his friend-   
Without one more go.   
The front gate stands open,   
The guard's cold and dead,   
He enters with caution,   
What evil lies ahead? 

The Buzz...then a ROAR!   
As the cycle departs-   
Knocking Mac over,   
Away Jacob darts,   
At the quiet green courtyard-   
He stares shocked, heartsore,   
The sight that's below him-   
Chills him to the core. 

On green velvet grass,   
Twelve bodies are strewn,   
Not one is stirring,   
Like trees, they've been hewn,   
There is only one soul-   
He's interested in,   
Joe Dawson, his friend-   
His spiritual twin. 

This man, he so loves,   
Must...can _not_ be dead,   
Mac kneels by Joe's side-   
Desperately seeking a thread-   
Of a pulse, just a hint-   
That his warmth will not go,   
No response to his name...   
Mac tries again.... 'Joe?' 

To be continued... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"Very violent. Gerard Hameline directed. What we did in Post Production was we played with getting into some really contrasty images during the trial. Gerard shot a lot of close-ups and it was effective. We made it grainy and dark and that was Bill Panzer pushing the envelope and I said, 'OK, let's just go for it', and we did." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Those were fun. I thought those scripts were great, the idea of Joe being tried and found guilty. I think Gerard Hameline in this one and Dennis Berry in the next brought out what they were supposed to bring out." 

~ One Minute To Midnight   
  
---


End file.
